


Are you gay?

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [1]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot that came from the delete scene in Season 1 Episode 6 I kissed a girl.<br/>Where Jorge sees Jane in the lesbian bar.<br/>Set the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you gay?

"Namasta everyone, see you next week."

 

"I'm going to the ladies"

"Ok" replies Jane

 

Jorge walks over to Jane as Maura leaves.

 

"I'm sorry again, Jane"

"You don't have to apologise...can I ask you how did you know?"

"That you were gay?"

"Sure" replies Jane

"I saw you in Merch" 

"You just happen to be passing?"

"No, Maura called me" replies Jorge

"She called you?"

"Yea, she said there was something I should see...don't worry you're secret is safe."

"Thanks" replies Jane

 

Jorge walks away 

The next day Maura and Jane are sitting on Maura's couch.

 

"Are you gay?"

"What, why would you ask me that...no"

"Anyone else would have answered no first."

"Where's this coming from?" asks Maura

"Jorge said you called him,"

"I did,"

"Why," 

"I felt bad...you know I wanted to fix things." replies Maura

"Ok but, It's not just that...I saw you going into Tammy's on 5th a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say?"

"It's none of my business...Maura, you know that whatever you're..."

"I'm not gay" Maura cuts her off

 

Maura sighs.

 

"I'm not gay, but the fact that I'm in love with a woman,  makes that only half true."

"With a woman."

 

Maura nods.

 

"Do I know her?"

"Yea" replies Maura 

"Maura,  don't feel like you have to hide anything from me, I mean I'm you're best friend you can tell me anything,"

"I know," replies Maura

 

Maura smiles, Jane smiles back.

 

"Do you want another beer?"

"Yes please" replies Jane 

 

Maura goes to the fridge. When she closes the fridge Jane is standing there, making Maura jump.

 

"You scared me."

"Sorry...what's her name?" asks Jane

 

Maura hands Jane a beer.

 

"Does she work at the station, a Detective"

"I think I'll keep that information to myself."

"Why...It's not because you don't want to it's because you can't, right."

"What?"

"I think I know who this woman is."

"You do?"

"Yea, but it would be very embarrassing on my part if I'm wrong."

 

Maura looks confused.

Jane leans forward capturing Maura's lips.

After a while they both pull away.

 

"I...uh"

"Speechless, huh?. If I knew this is what it would do to you I would have kissed you a long time ago."

"A long time?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"I never imagined...wow,"

 

Jane takes Maura's hand across the table smiling.

 

"I love you so much, I have for a..."

"A long time." answers Maura

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane.


End file.
